Tempt Me At Twilight
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Link and Malon had a love affair and it resulted in a baby boy. Full summary inside. Rated M, for later chapters. Will have several pairings. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of ther characters except Moran, and Logan.

Author's note: THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW A SPECIFIC TIME LINE! SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE RUDE AND THINK THAT FANFICTION HAS TO FOLLOW A STRICT PLOT TO THE SERIES GET OVER IT AND DO NOT READ, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This is has been made up. But everyone is grown in this. Even Saria. Yes I know Kokori dont actually grow up, but in this fanfiction which is MADE UP, she does. so screw the 'diservice' bs. Fanfiction isnt about making everyone happy. You have been warned. Reviews are appreciated. no flamers or haters.

Summary: Link and Malon had a love affair which resulted in the birth of a baby boy, but Link ended up marrying Zelda, and leaves to start a life at the castle as a soldier. Years pass and Malon raises the boy on her own, he sets off at 16 to begin training for the army, but meets his dad and other trials along the way to Knighthood. Meanwhile Zelda is curious about the history of this boy, and though she knows who is mother is, she is unsure who the father is. Saria and Malon try to rekindle the relationship that they once had, Saria helping Malon cope with her son leaving home to persue his destiny.

Tempt Me At Twilight

Chapter 1

"Malon please don't make me leave." Link said falling to his knees.

Malon turned to see her lover on his knees, tears fell down his face. She felt sorry for him, but this had to end. She couldn't lie to herself anymore, he loved her, but she knew his heart really belonged to the Queen of Hyrule; Zelda.

"Link I can't live like this anymore, I refuse to be your whore." Malon said stiffly; her eyes sad, her tone too fierce to argue.

"You know you mean more to me than that." Link said softly.

Malon scoffed, she was angry.

"I feel used, I feel like I'm just here to get you off when you need it. Link you don't open up to me. You don't tell me how you feel, I pour my heart out to you, but you never say anything. Im drowning in my own tears and sorrow, you never seem to care." Malon said, tears straining in her fragile voice.

"You know I care, I don't tell you what's on my mind because this is what would happen if I did." Link shot back.

"What that I nag you? That I'm a bitch? That I don't give you enough credit for the things you do for me?" Malon asked, her anger rising.

"Yes." Link said simply.

Malon was furious, how dare he?

"How dare you say that to me? You really don't care do you?" Malon asked, knowing the answer.

"I do, but Malon I can't stay, I'm tied to another." Link replied.

"Then you should have thought about that before you knocked me up and left. Link I have been here for you your whole life, I know you. And after our son was born you grew away from me. Does Zelda know you have a bastard?" Malon asked furious.

"Don't call him that." Link said stiffly.

"Well by law that is what he is! That is what I am, just a common whore who bore the child of a soldier of Hyrule." Malon yelled.

"Does your father know I'm the father? Does Moran know I'm his father?" Link asked.

"I told my father I was raped, and he has his suspicions, but I tell him you're a good friend." Malon replied.

"I want to see him." Link said softly.

Malon led him down the hall to the boy's room. Malon opened the door to the dark room. Three beds sit in a long row.

"He's in the middle." Malon said softly.

Link walked past the beds of Malon's nephews, and sat on the bed of his son. He looked exactly like Link, except he had fiery red hair like his mother, and a soft jaw. Link had only seen him once or twice in the five years he had been coming back and forth. He missed his life here, but he knew that he had to move on. He pulled a dagger from his waist and left it on the night stand next to Moran's bed, and left the room without another word.

"You have a life at the castle now." Malon said softly.

"I know I do. Will you tell him?" Link asked.

"When the time is right, I will tell him everything he wants to know." Malon replied.

The two walked out into the field where Epona stood grazing. Even after all these years she still remembered Malon, and nuzzled the red head. She hummed the calming song she had written long ago to the horse, Link closed his eyes.

"You should go." Malon said snapping Link back into the present.

"I should, goodbye Malon." Link said mounting his trusty steed.

"Bye." Malon replied.

Link rode off into the twilight; it was to be a long time before they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Moran, and Logan.

Author's note: Sorry for the looooooooooong time between updates! But here it is chapter 2. Enjoy guys!

Ten years later, the boy called Moran had grown into a fine example of a man. He was tall and lean, muscular, and well mannered. His mane of red hair was pulled back out of his face, revealing hazel eyes. He was out working in the field when his mother came to bring him lunch.

"I thought you could use a break." She said smiling.

"Thanks mom, im starving." He replied taking the sandwich off the tray.

He scarped it down and drank his lemonade.

"You really shouldn't eat so fast." Malon said taking his empty glass.

"But I was just so hungry." He replied smiling.

"You look so much like your grandfather when you smile like that." Malon said touching his sweaty cheeks.

His face turned a delicate shade of pink. He looked at the face of his mother, she had circles under green eyes, and her hair has streaks of grey. But she still looked so young, her body displayed her youth. Still toned and fit, they would run every morning and do an intense work out. Followed by sword and combat training, she wanted him to be a great warrior like his father. He possessed that natural talent like his father, very quick and good with a sword. He excelled at archery thanks to the help of Nabooru and horseback riding. He was truly a piece of art in human form.

"Today is the day my son." She said turning in the direction of the castle.

"I know mother, I'm a little worried. What if I don't impress him?" He said a look of disappointment on his face.

"Moran, do you know what your name means?" She asked.

"No." He replied simply.

"It means warrior, Moran you come from a long line of soldiers and warriors, on both sides. You have excelled at everything I have put you through. Your uncle Logan is one of the best soldiers in Hyrule and he took you under his wing to train you. To make you ready for the trials, Moran I know in my heart you can rise above them all." She explained.

"What if your faith is misplaced?" He asked.

"It isn't. " Malon said reassuring her son.

"Mother, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm alright Moran." She replied.

"You look like you haven't slept in days." He said.

"Moran I haven't had a good nights sleep in many years." She said walking away, leaving him to his thoughts.

Upon entering the house she was greeted by her older brother Logan. He was grey in the hair and beard, but still fit and very sharp. He was sitting at the table talking to their father over a pint of mead.

"Malon, how nice to see you." He said pulling his sister into a strong embrace.

"You've come for him?" she asked.

"It is time Mal, he is 16." He replied looking at her compassionately.

"I will go ready his things." She said walking away.

Logan stared after her, his expression sad. He knew Moran was all she had, but it was time for him to fulfill his duties as a soldier. She walked into his room and pulled out his satchel, sitting it on the bed, she went to his wardrobe and put all his clothes in it. Leaving out his special suit of leather armor he was to wear on his journey to the castle.

"Mother, what is going on? Why is uncle Logan here?" Moran asked walking into his room.

"It's time for you to face the trials Moran. Remember I told you. He has come to bring you back to the castle." She said sadly.

"Mom, I'm ready, I can do this, but what if I fail?" He asked.

"You wont, I know you wont." She replied.

He nodded in approval.

"I will let you get changed." She said leaving the room.

Thirty minutes later he emerged from his room. He had on his brown tunic and pants, followed by his armor chest plate and gauntlets, a cloak finished his outfit, with heavy boots. His sword at his right side, just like his father, and his hair was pulled into a ponytail. He threw his satchel over his shoulder and walked down to greet the family.

"You look strong my boy." Logan said reached out to shake his hand.

"Thank you sir." He said.

"Good luck son." Talon said.

"Thank you grandfather. I will make you all proud." He replied.

Last he came to his mother, she was holding back tears. He knew this was hard for her, and it pained him to see that she was sad.

"Mother." He started, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"Moran, I know this is painful for us all. But I know in my heart that you must fulfill your destiny, and I know you will embrace it beautifully. Moran I love you, and I know you will make us proud." She explained, tears streamed down her face.

"I will, I promise. Mother I love you." He said hugging his mother.

After his goodbyes he picked up he bag and shield and walked out to his horse with his Uncle. Malon ran out the door after him.

"Moran!" She yelled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Make me proud!" She said.

He nodded and he and his uncle rode off into the sunlight.

TBC...


End file.
